Mi Corazon Esta Perdido En Ti
by RxIxNxA
Summary: Enika's father was killed by OZ. He left her with a disk containing information about all of the moble suits and gundams. Now everyone is after it. The pilots must get the disk from her and protect her from everyone.chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Mitsuko: Hey minna! I know I have a story that I haven't updated in a while but I wrote this one when I was in a plane flying over the Atlantic Ocean. I just got back from Europe and I wanted to post this. What sucked about the trip the trip was that they didn't give honey roasted peanuts. No, they give salt and vingar preztals! That made me mad! takes deep breath Ok enough with my babbling. On with the fic! Oh and by the way, reviews are a writers only payment and I will take flames ONLY if they tell me what I need to fix in the story. Thanx. NOW on with the story!

Mi Corzon Perdido En Ti

Chapter 1

Thunder clashed around me. The black sky lit up a few times. Ice cold rain poured everywhere. I stood on the stoop of my house fumbling with my keys. My black rain coat was soaked, as was I. Thunder clashed again as I jumped at the sound. Finally finding the right key, I shoved it into the deadbolt and turned.

The house was silent and dark. No one was home. I reached out to the left and felt for the lightswitch. I found it and flicked it up and down. No lights. The power must have gone out when the storm started.

I started feeling my way around the house, stripping of my wet clothes as I neared my room. My teeth started to chatter as I reached my room. I opened the door and walked into the room. The plush carpet felt good under my toes. My room lit up as thunder was heard.

On the left was my huge canopy bed and cheasnut night stand. On the right was the desk that I wrote all my stories in and my laptop that I got from my father before he was killed. It was filled of pictures of my parents. My father's enormous black leather chair was pushed under it. There was a window next to the bed and desk and in the middle was two white french doors that mached the walls leading to the balcony.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the hot water. I undressed and stepped into the shower. The steaming hot water poured over me and I loved every minute of it.

It was still dark when I got out of the shower. I reached for the fluffy towl to my right and wrapped it around me. Before I hopped into the shower, I had lit a few huge lavender candles. Now there was light and it smelled like lavender. I grabbed a wash cloth and wiped the mirror. Silver-grey eyes stared back at me. I dried my hair with my towl and began to comb it.

Bang! Boom! Crash! "Idiot! Watch where you're going!"

"Who lays clothes in the middle of the floor to trip on? She should be sleeping now anyway."

I quietly put down the comb and tip toed to the door. People were downstairs. I needed to get out soon. Slowly opening the door, I put on a robe and snuck into my room. There was an eerie silence. I felt my way to my bed and crawled under the bed.

In the middle of under the bed was a box covering an open spot in the carpet. I moved the box and slid the floor board to the left. There was a metal box there. I opened the box and took out the black disk that layed there. I quickly closed the box and slid the floor board back into its place. This disk was not to fall into the hands of OZ or the Alliance.

I rolled out from under the bed and ran to the French doors. They flew open and a figure stood there. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I ran to my doors and opened them. Two figures stood there. I was surrounded. The disk was held tightly in my hand.

One of the two figures walked to the bathroom door, blocking it off from me. They now cut off any way for me to get away. I looked at the person standing at my door. He was standing with his legs open and his arms crossed. The other two started to walk to me. I ran and dove between the guys legs. He turned around and grabbed the collar of my robe as I began to run. He pulled me back just as I untied the sash of my robe.

I began sprinting to the stairs when I felt something push me back onto the ground. The person was sitting on my back. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind me. I cried put in pain, but still held fast to the disk. I could feel him pulling my arm more. I needed to fight back.

I began to wiggle myself out from under him. He didn't move. I started bucking. He didn't move. He used his other hand to rip the disk out of my hand. I could feel the presence of other people. He threw the disk to someone and they handed him something. I felt a needle pick my arm and my eyes begin to close. I started to get very tired. No. I had to stay awake. He loosened the hold on my wrist. My eyes lids got heavy and soon, I found the land of nod.

Mitsuko: Well, here is the first chapter. Please review. Thanks!


	2. Tears and Hugs

Mitsuko: Hello all who are reading this. I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I was writting this chapter and was going to type it a few days ago, but I forgot the folder that the chapter was in. Dumb me. smacks head anyway, I'm typing this from memory and will probley edit it when I get the papers back. Enough of my babbling anyway. Next chapter will be probably up by... I dunno. It will up soon though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do however own Enika Kamadaki so don't sue, you won't get much. Maybe some lint and a penny. But thats about it.

Warnings: Some Mild cussing. Nothing more.

Mi Corzon Perdido En Ti

Chapter 2- Tears and Hugs

My eyes opened as I awakened from my slumber. My right arm was completly numb. Probably from the drugs that person injected in me. I sat up quickly, remembering the disk and everything that happened the night before. The room I was in was deep crimson with gold trimmings everywhere. Everything looked very expensive. I pulled the satin red covers off of me and noticed that I was dressed in blue pajams. Forgetting the fact that someone saw me naked, I walked to the large bay windows. My eyes widened when I saw the view. The vast ocean stretched out as far as I could see and down below was many jagged rocks that could kill you in a minute.

Turning around knowing that I wasn't escaping through the window, I headed towards the door. I turned the knob and wasn't suprised to find it locked. I leaned against the door and blew the bangs out of my face. This was just great. First I lost the disk, then I get kidnapped too. I hoped that my mom was ok. I ran a hand through my dark locks and stood up. I put my head to the door. Someone was comming. No. It was more than one person.

I quickly scanned the room, looking for a place to hide. My eyes stopped on the metal candle holder. I took the candle out and held the foot long piece of metal in a tight grip. My eyes then fell on a dresser sitting next to the door. I climbed on it and readied my self. When the door opened, it would open towards me and who ever entered wouldn't see me. That was when I would clock him. I stayed quiet as I listened to the two speak.

"I don't see why Heero had to drug her. What harm could she do, Q?" The first person asked.

"I don't know either. I guess its better to be safe than sorry. She could be working for OZ." Q said.

"Her! I don't think she could hurt a fly let along work for OZ." I huffed. I could so hurt a fly. I didn't take self-defense for nothing. Though I think I should have used what I learned when I was getting kidnapped.

"She should be up soon. I have her lunch so she can eat then tell us what she knows. After that we have a meeting in the study on the stuff on that disk." I heard the lock release and the door opened. I swung the candle holder at the first person that walked in. The candle stick hit a blonde boy right in the middle of his head. He dropped the silver tray he was holding and fell to the ground. I jumped down and came face to face with a pixie faced boy with violet eyes and long chesnut hair that was in a long braid.

"Holy shit lady. Ya didn't hafta hit him. Hey Q, wake up." he tapped the boy on the cheek. I stood there speachless. I began walking slowly towards the gap he left in between himself and the large door.

"Man I think you gave him a conconcion. Hey where do you think you are going?" He asked when he saw me moving past him.

I sprinted out of the room towards nothing. I just needed to find a way out. Thats when I noticed Repunzel gaining on me. He was running full speed and wasn't even breathing fast. I quickened my pace, trying to get some distance between us. I started slowing down. It felt like the air was being sucked out of my lungs. I couldn't breath. I stopped and put a hand against the wall trying to get rid of the dizziness that had swept over me. Repunzel had caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders as I heaved, attempting to breathe.

He spun me around and looked me in the eyes. Breathing was getting easier. The last wave of darkness hit me hard and I gave into it. I closed my eyes and feel into the deep abis of sleep.

Duo's POV

Her eyes rolled back into her head before she fell. I caught her just as she fell. I pulled her close and listened to her breathing even out. I inhaled softly. She smelled good. Like lilacs. Sister Helen smelled like that. Picking her up, I headed back to her room. Q was no longer on the ground. He must have left when I was chasing her. I walked into the room and layed her down on the queen bed. I pulled the covers over her and left.

I walked down stairs and into the study where Q, Trowa, Heero, and Wuffers sat, obvisoly waiting for me. I took a seat next to my favorite person to pick on, Wuffers, and leaned back on two legs of the chair. A white screen came down from the ceiling and the room turned black. The projector turned on and the white screen showed the blue prints to the latest moble dolls. Heero began flipping through the disk slowly. Each slide was more blueprints of the new moble suits.

He stopped and the room went dark again. The lights turned on and the screen went back into the ceiling. Everyone was quiet, letting the new plans sink in. Wuffers was the first to speak.

"How did an onna like that get all that information?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Maybe she's an under cover agent Wuffers." I leaned farther back on my chair.

"Maxwell, don't call me that." He glared at me.

"We really won't know how she got the information unless we ask." Q said holding and ice pack to his head.

"Fei, go get her. She should be waking up now." Heero said from behind his laptop.

"Why me? Send Maxwell."

"Can't handle a girl Wuffers? I'll go if you can't."

"I can handle an onna." Fei said getting up and leaving the study.

"She's gonna kick him in the balls." I laughed.

Third Person POV

Wufei walked up the spiral stair mumbling curse words in chinese. This was an injustice to him. He wasn't a messenger boy nor was he a care taker. He was a Gundam pilot. Pilot 05. Fei went to the door and unlocked it. He walked inside and noticed the bed was still occupied. He walked to the bed and pulled back the covers. He was met with some pillows.

Wufei turned around quickly, raging with anger as he saw her. She waved at him and quickly closed and locked the door with the skeleton key. He began throwing himself against the door, attempting to get out.

Original POV

I walked down the hall and to the spiral stairs. I laughed thinking about the chinese man's face when he fell for my plan. Some kidnapper he was. He should have locked the door behind him when he walked in.

Walking down the spirial stairs, I tried to listen for voices. I needed to find the study and get the disk back. So far there was three of them, chinese man, blonde boy, and Repunzel. They were all very different. How did they get to know eachother?

I stopped when I heard Repunzel's voice. There was two open doors that led to a room. I stayed close to the wall as I peeked in quickly. There was 4 people in the room and 1 was locked in my room so that makes 5. They all look familiar. Where have I seen them before?

"What is Fei banging about?" one of them asked.

"That girl is probably kicking him in the balls!" Repunzel laughed.

"Go check it out Duo." said another.

"Yes sir."

I backed up against the wall as far as I could. I watched as he walked past me and prayed that he didn't see me. My prayers went unanswered.

"You're a fiesty one aren't ya?" He asked, his back to me. I said nothing. He turned around.

"Come on, I'll introduce to the others."

"Who are you?" I found my voice.

"Duo Maxwell at your service. And your name miss?"

"Enika Kamadaki. Where am I and why am I here?"

"Can't tell ya where you are and I don't know why Heero decided to take you with us. Come meet the others, then we'll clear somethings up." He took my wrist and pulled me into the study. Three pairs of eyes stared at me.

"Thats Quatre Winner." He pointed to the blonde that I had hit earlier. Quatre's hair was a platinum blonde that covered his eyes slightly. He had baby blue eyes. Quatre looked like the type of person that was always innocent.

"Trowa Barton." He pointed to a man with a large hair that was covering half of his face. Only one emerald eye showed from under his brown hair. He was a silent person that looked like he didn't talk much.

"And Heero Yuy." Heero sat at the head of the table infront of a laptop. He had colbolt eyes and chocolate brown hair that was messy. His face was neutral, as if he hasn't smiled in a long time. His eyes showed no emotion.

"Guys, this is-"

"Enika Kamadaki, age 15. Parents Anna and Kyo Kamadaki. Went to school at Red Rose School for Girls. Father worked with the mad 5 to create the Gundams." Heero said in monotone, interupting Duo.

"How do you know me?" I asked him.

"Hn."

"I demand to know where you got your information seeing how its about me. What did you do? Kidnap my mom too?"

"Hn."

"I wouldn't even bother." Duo said taking a seat. I sat down in a chair and looked at Quatre.

"I'm sorry I hit you with the candle stick."

"Its quite alright Miss Enika. I've been hit worst." Quatre said with a smile.

"Where did you get the information?" Heero said, glaring at me.

"What info? The stuff on the disk? How should I know?"

"It was YOUR disk, wasn't it?" Duo asked.

"Nope. I don't even know whats on the thing. Tousan(a/n: means father) said to not let the disk get in the wrong hands. I did a great job at that, didn't I?"

"How did your father get the information?" Heero said.

"I already told you that I don't know. Tousan was very secretive."

"Did he have any people over that he talked to in private?" Quatre asked.

"Nope. But he did spend alot of time at work."

"I think thats enough questioning for now. Come with me Miss Enika and I will find you some proper clothes."

Just then, the chinese man came running into the room, a katana held high. He was red with anger. His onyx eyes locked onto me as he held his Katana high. Duo quickly stood up and stood infront of me.

"Easy Wuffers. Down boy. You don't need to kill her."

"I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to chop off her hands so she can't lock anyone in anymore rooms. Then I'm going to chop off your braid for calling me Wuffers." He huffed.

"Fei, calm down. She has done no harm." I looked at the silent Trowa who had just spoken. Fei regained his composure and glared at me.

"I will let this pass, but remember onna, you are a guest in this home." he turned around and left. Quatre stood up.

"Come Miss Enika."

I stood up and followed the blonde boy back up the spiral stairs and into the room. He walked to the large walk in closet and pulled out a shirt and long skirt. He closed the closet door and handed me the clothes.

"These are some of my sisters' clothes. Had I known you were going to stay with us I would have sent Rashid to get some that fit better."

"Thank you Quatre." I bowed.

"Don't mention it." He headed towards the door.

"Quatre, what about my mother?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your mother is dead. We found her body behind the house with a bullet wound to the head." Quatre said softly, holding his shirt where his heart was.

My breath was caught in my throat. The room began to grow terrible hot. She was dead? No. She couldn't be. My eyes began to burn with unshed tears. It wasn't long until the dam broke and I began weeping. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground, letting go of the clothes. I put my head in my hands as I wept harder.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. I looked up and saw Quatre. I put my arms around him and cried in his shirt. He held me close as I let go. This stranger was giving me so much comfort. A person I just met comforted me like we have known eachother for ages and he knew my pain.

I had stopped crying a while ago, but I was still stayed in his embrace. He rocked me back and forth. I looked up at him. His blue eyes looked down at me and he smiled softly. He let me go and I pulled away.

"Thank you." I said sniffling.

"Its nothing. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I am."

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. I'll send Ether to get you when its ready."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Okay then, I'll send up some tea and cookies." Quatre got up and left the room. I leanded against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

I was alone. My only family that I had left was dead. And now I was alone. OZ had taken everything away from me. My family, my friends, everyone that was close to me. Why? Why me? Why my family? Why not some other family? What have I done so wrong that I must be punished so severly? There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Miss Enika, I have your tea." Ether said from the other side of the door.

"Go away!"

"Okay Miss. I'll leave your tea and cookies near the door."

I got up and sat on the bed. Again there was another knock.

"Leave me alone." I whispered. The door opened and Duo popped his head in. He had a fake smile on.

"Smile sunshine." I said nothing. He walked into the room and sat next to me.

"Q told me about your mom. I'm sorry."

"Theres nothing you could do to stop it." He put an arm around my shoulder.

"I know that. Don't worry, we'll get them back. Its hard loosing someone like your parents. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were like family to me. They took me into their church and raised me. Everything was perfect. Then the Alliance used the church to hide in. I ran to get the Alliance a moble suit so they would leave. When I came back, the church was in rubble.

While I was gone, OZ attacked the Alliance and destroyed the church. To think, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't stole that moble suit. Now I'm getting my revenge by blasting both OZ and The Alliance to kingdom come. That will be my revenge, then I will finally be able to be free." Everything he said was true. I would get revenge in the name of my family. I smiled slightly and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and soon found the land on nod.

It was dark when I opened my eyes. I was laying down on my bed. An arm was draped around my waist. People were whispering.

"We have to leave in an hour." said someone near the doorway.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be ready." Duo whispered from behind me.

"Good."

"Did you sleep well?" Duo whispered in my ear as he pulled me close to him.

"Yeah. Were you here the whole time?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I'm going to get ready for a mission. You're free to roam the house. Bring a map though. We've been here for a month and I still can't find the bathroom." he laughed.

"OK. I think I will." Duo got up and left the room. I layed in the bed until I could hear no one before I left the room."

A/N: Phew, that was a long chappy! I finally got it out though it took forever. Sorry. shrinks into a small ball Don't hurt me. lol. next chappy comming soon! hopefully .


End file.
